


'tis the damn season

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 4, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 5, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 6, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Pining, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: four holiday parties, four different years, four very different moments in oliver and felicity's lives
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> I bashed this out in a couple of hours so I hope you enjoy it! I have a few more holiday ideas in the works but those will probably be in my other fic verses, unlike this canon one! I know that the Season Five section is slightly off with the events of the episode but I'm choosing to ignore that because... well I can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

“Well, it is in fact called a  _ holiday  _ party, Sir.” 

Oliver snorts from where he’s stood at one side of the ballroom, Felicity’s voice carrying across the room. 

The annual QC holiday party is in full swing. The ballroom they’ve rented on the other side of town (close to the mansion) thrums with an excited energy. Many of those littered around dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos are executives or investors, despite all of the company being invited. Oliver knows it attracts a certain caliber of employee, so he made sure to send everyone home for the holidays with a sizeable bonus check as well. As he looks around the room, it brings a smile to his face. There’s something that feels so normal to him about these kinds of functions. He used to detest them, having to dress up and parade around like some kind of trophy of his parents, but it feels  _ usual,  _ and he’s always looking for that since his time on the island. 

Speaking of normal, Oliver finds himself seeking out the one person who feels the most like home nowadays. As his executive assistant, Oliver insisted Felicity come this year, considering she dodged his invitation last year claiming she wasn’t an important enough employee. He’s been keeping half an eye (and ear) on her all evening, knowing that she didn’t exactly want to be here and also knowing what some of the benefactors and investors can be like. 

She’s stood a few feet away from him and she stands out in her bright blue dress, which she claimed when Oliver picked her up from her townhouse earlier is a statement against the ‘Christian-normativity of these types of function’. Oliver isn’t complaining, not that he ever would. He’s never been able to deny how beautiful he finds Felicity, though he hopes she isn’t aware of the magnitude of his admiration. She looks especially incredible tonight, the bright cobalt fabric hugging her body down to her hips before flowing to the floor elegantly. The way it frames her hips, highlighted beautifully by the golden heels she’s adorned on her feet. Oliver’s unsure how her hips and butt in those dresses of hers hasn’t killed him by the end of the year. Her wandering around the executive floor in those tight skirts and heels… he has to admit it’s inspired quite a few scenarios in his mind. 

_...and he’s clearly had too much champagne. She’s your friend, Oliver, that’s it.  _

Shaking his head to clear it, he focuses properly on Felicity’s face and frowns at the sight of panic on her face. His eyes widen when he realizes who it is she’s talking to. Mr. Jackson is the longest-serving member on the QC board but he’s almost very well known for being extremely inappropriate. It takes two seconds for Oliver to grab two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and rush over to her, wincing as he gets close enough to be able to hear what the old man is saying to Felicity. 

“Well, I’m sure Oliver appreciates all you do for him, young lady, it’s clear you must be very good at your work,” He smirks and Oliver sees red as he notices the way the old sleaze looks Felicity up and down. Sure, he’d just been admiring her himself but at least he has the decency to do it in secret. 

“Felicity is actually the most overqualified EA QC has ever seen, graduated from MIT with a dual-masters at just nineteen years old, Mr. Jackson,” Oliver cuts in, immediately handing Felicity one of the flutes. He briefly delights in the way she glances at him as if he’s her knight in shining armor before she takes a very long drink from the glass. 

“As I was attempting to explain myself,” She mutters under her breath and Oliver sends her an apologetic look. He knows that she’s perfectly capable of looking after herself, but he’s also very aware that it’s him who has placed her in this situation and he wants to do what he can to make it easier for her. 

“Oh Oliver, is that your mother over there? She’s looking very lovely this evening. Please excuse me,” Mr, Jackson comments as if he didn’t hear either of them, smiling sleazily at Felicity once more before he sweeps across the room. 

“You owe me  _ so  _ many takeout nights,” Felicity sighs, her shoulders slumping. Oliver cannot stop the chuckle that leaves him, not at her expense, but at the thought that spending many nights in Felicity’s living room eating takeout would be at all a burden for him. 

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” He assures her, smiling down at her a little. It might be the alcohol, but he could swear she’s shining under the ballroom lights, the perfect picture of an angel. 

“Careful, I might get comfortable in that knowledge,” She smirks at him and Oliver laughs, the persona of CEO and vigilante washing away. Despite being in a room full of people, he feels like he can merely be himself by Felicity’s side. 

...he’s learning that’s just her magic, though. 

“Come on, I stashed a bottle of Lafite Rothschild behind the bar,” He tells her with a smile, a hand falling naturally to her back as he guides her through the room as if it’s second nature. 

“Ugh, you’re an angel,” Felicity grins in delight and Oliver shakes his head, a smile crossing his face, safe in the knowledge that it’s really her that holds that title. 

And when tomorrow, his mother complains that the main image from the party that hits the tabloids is of that exact moment, with Oliver’s hand on Felicity’s back and the both of them laughing, the same smile spreads across Oliver’s face. 

* * *

Felicity sighs contentedly as she looks across the function room. 

She cannot believe how far she’s come in the past few years. They’re just down the road from the place they’d held the QC holiday party the year she served as Oliver’s executive assistant and now here she is, just two years later, as CEO of Palmer Technologies. She skipped on last year’s holiday party, the wound of Oliver leaving to fight Ra’s still far too fresh, so being here  _ with  _ him is incredibly novel. 

He looks like a dream in a tux, hanging back and letting her do her thing, commenting proudly when prompted and keeping her glass full. She feels her heart swell with gratitude for him as she makes her way back into the main room from the bathroom. He’s stood in the middle of a group of her investors and she can hear from where she’s stood how fervently he’s gushing about her. 

“I know she’s had an uncommon route to the top but she’s an unusual woman, that’s part of how remarkable she is. I truly believe she’s going to change the world and I know in five years, you’ll be kicking yourself if you don’t take the opportunity to invest in her now.” 

Felicity takes a deep breath, blinking back the tears she feels spring to her eyes. Something’s been off with Oliver since they came back from Central City to help Cisco’s friend and to hear him gush so profusely just reminds her how  _ happy  _ she is to be able to be by his side out in public like this. 

“Oh, excuse me please gentlemen,” Oliver smiles when he spots her, slipping out from the crowd and making his way over to her immediately, handing her back her glass which has been filled once again. 

“Gushing about me again, my love?” She smirks, unable to resist and she grins at the way a slight blush crosses his face adorably. It’s something she knows the general public would never believe about Oliver but it’s one of her favorite things, he’s truly the sweetest. 

“Can you blame me? I’m the luckiest man in the world to stand by your side,” He smiles down at her proudly and Felicity sighs, a feeling of peacefulness seeping through her bones like a warm hug. 

“Have I told you I love you today?” She asks through a content sigh and Oliver smiles, his arms slipping around her waist. 

“I believe you breathed it about three hours ago in the back of the limo on the way here,” He whispers in her ear, his breath hot against her neck and Felicity feels a shiver run through her at the reminder of their explorations on their journey over. In her defense, Oliver’s wearing suspenders, and she’s told him before that she cannot be held responsible for her actions when he does that. 

Maybe they’ll have better luck making it to the party without jumping each other at his mayoral party later in the week… though probably not. 

“Hmm, maybe I can make you say it later,” She smirks right back, her chin brushing lightly against his and Felicity grins at the quiet groan he releases into her neck. 

“I could tell you I love you a million times a day and it wouldn’t be enough,” He tells her after a moment, pulling back to look her in the eye and Felicity feels her heart stop for a moment. Oliver has always been an intense person and that translates into every part of his life but, these outbursts of intense affection have become more common since they returned from Central City last week. It’s almost like he  _ needs  _ her to be aware of how much he loves her, as if she could ever doubt that when he shows her through his actions every day. 

“I love you so much it scares me sometimes,” Felicity responds with a smile, reaching up to brush her hand carefully over the small stubble that has grown out across his chin. 

“We need to get back to networking,” Oliver groans and Felicity smiles as she can see the regret shining in his eyes. 

“Later,” She whispers like a promise, rising onto her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. Her hand fists in the fabric of his suit jacket to stabilize herself and she drags her hand across the hard muscle of his stomach through the fabric of his dress shirt once her heels click back to the ground. 

“Later,” Oliver whispers back and she shares a smirk with him, her stomach fluttering as he winks at her, their own little secret in a crowded room. 

* * *

Oliver lets out a deep breath as he finally manages to escape into his office. 

This year’s holiday party is a lot. 

Susan is a little more affectionate than he’s really comfortable with to be honest, and with Felicity so close and yet so far… there’s a lot on his mind. If he’s honest, he only really invited Susan because he felt like he needed to tell Felicity she could bring Billy and he didn’t really think it through. When both of them had approached him following his speech, it took everything in Oliver not to completely ignore Susan and just pull Felicity into his arms. 

She looks so gorgeous tonight, that golden glimmering dress and her hair pulled up to expose the nape of her neck. He remembers exactly how his nose feels nuzzling against that spot just beneath her ear and how it makes a shiver run through her, right down to her core. He finds himself wondering if Billy knows all the nuances of her body, in the way that he took the time to learn, detailed like the studious learner he had never been at school. 

“Stop it, she’s not yours,” He hisses to himself under his breath, flopping down onto the sofa with a sigh, running his hands over his face. He groans, throwing his head back on the back of the couch as memories of Felicity’s soft skin cloud his mind. “Get it together!” 

He jumps as the sound of his office door opens ricochets around the room and his eyes widen as the star of his thoughts rushes into the room, stopping in her tracks when she sees him sat. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea you were in here, I just needed a breather but clearly you do too so I’m just going to… you know, go. Are you okay? Wait, I’ll just leave you alone. Unless you want me to stay, is that overstepping? Sorry, I… I’ll go.” 

The way she immediately rambles, her hands flitting around nervously as she gestures towards the door, makes Oliver smile. It’s just so  _ Felicity,  _ and it’s so comforting. Despite all they’ve been through, all the ways in which they and their relationship has changed, Felicity is still that babbling blonde who made him smile all those years ago in the Queen Consolidated IT department, and he finds a lot of comfort in that. 

“Stay, you clearly need the breather too,” He smiles invitingly at her, scooting over so that he’s sat at one end of the couch, gesturing for her to sit at the other end. She looks at him a little skeptically but she adheres his offer, settling down on the cushions. She brushes her skirt over her knees, taking a deep breath and her shoulders relax in the way that Oliver knows means she’s throwing off the stress she was feeling. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s just… it’s really the first time Billy has met  _ everyone,  _ you know? And well… some of our friends are a lot,” She explains with a deep sigh and Oliver frowns, that familiar feeling of irritation rising in him at the thought of the others making her feel bad. He knows it’s not really his place anymore, but he won’t stand for anyone hurting her. 

“Do you need me to talk to them?” He questions immediately, snapping up to look at her with a frown. 

“No, it’s okay, I can just see it in their eyes, you know? They believe I’m running from you and I’m going to stop talking now because this is embarrassing and you didn’t need to know that,” She winces as she speaks and Oliver’s eyes widen at her words. He knows she’s had a bit to drink tonight and he credits that with her lack of filter. She still rambles around him a lot but he’s grown used to her filtering what she says about Billy around him and it’s a little startling to hear her being completely honest with him. 

“Hey, Felicity, it’s totally inappropriate if they’re making you uncomfortable. Whatever you and Billy are, that’s your business, not theirs. Okay?” He frowns, concentrating on their  _ friends  _ of it all because he cannot unpack the other stuff in his head right now. 

“Yeah,” Felicity sighs with a nod, taking a deep breath before she turns to look at him. Oliver cannot help but note the way the low light dances across the smooth skin of her face and his heart lifts in time with the edges of her lips. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. I know you and I’ve always got your back,” He shakes his head, levelling her with the soft look he knows now is very much saved for her. Only she can break down his walls like this, see straight through him in the way she does… 

“I know you too and I know that something about that whole situation out there is bothering you. So come on, tell me,” She prompts, that discerning look on her face as she stares at him and Oliver sighs. He’s had a bit to drink himself but not enough to unload exactly what he’s feeling onto her right now. 

She doesn’t deserve that. 

“Felicity... “ 

“Oliver, you used to tell me everything,” Felicity frowns, tilting her head in that way that has opened him up every since her cubicle and the red pen between her lips. 

“Did I? Isn’t that how we ended up here?” Oliver questions with a snort and he knows  _ that  _ is the champagne because hurt flashes across Felicity face for a moment before she shakes her head with a small smile. 

“Touche,” She comments with a smile, an eyebrow raising and her shoulder shrugging slightly. “You can tell me anything, you know? You’re not going to hurt me.” 

Oliver frowns, watching her for a moment. It’s the wrong thing to do, because he’s never been able to lie to her and that concern in her eyes is debilitating. “I just… all of this. It’s a lot right now.” 

“I know,” She nods, the look on her face telling him that she really does understand and he knows it’s true because no one else has ever been able to get him the way she does. 

“You look beautiful tonight by the way,” He blurts out, his eyes focusing on the way that dress hits just at her breast bone, his head filling with memories of mornings spent in hotels all around the world, during that summer when it felt like every city was their own. He’s said before he realises and he freezes when he does, his eyes widening in shock as he looks up at her, “I’m sorry, was that…?” 

“No, you’re fine. You know how I feel about you in a tux,” Felicity tells him after a moment, the shocked expression on her face melting into a smile. She looks him up and down in a way that she hasn’t in so long and it makes Oliver’s stomach drop.  _ He’s missed it so much.  _

“No suspenders though,” He can’t resist adding with a smirk and Felicity barks out a short laugh, shaking her head with an affectionate look. The pride that flows through him at having made her laugh, it’s indescribable and he knows right here and now that he is going to spend the rest of his life in love with this woman. 

“Darn it,” She responds with a grin, her eyes sparkling in that familiar way and Oliver wishes he could freeze this moment and just live in it forever. It’s so much better than most of his reality right now, he digs his nails into his thigh to make sure that he’s not dreaming. 

“I hope the next holiday party we attend looks a little different,” He comments after a long pause, watching her face as she clearly tries to decipher what he means before she looks at him, that same loving affection still shining in her eyes and smile. 

“Me too.” 

“Felicity?” They both jump as the door opens and Curtis appears in it, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of both of them. Panic crosses his face and he looks between them both, clearly trying to understand what’s going on before he just winces, “Oh I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to interrupt on… whatever this is.” 

“It’s okay, I’m coming, Curtis,” Felicity sighs, smiling softly at her friend before she stands, smoothing over her skirt. Oliver expects her to round the coffee table and walk to the door so he’s surprised when her shadow casts over him. She reaches out, a soft hand brushing over his cheek and Oliver full on shudders at the affection, not knowing how much he missed it, “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“See you later,” He nods with a smile, resisting the urge to nuzzle into her casual affection. All too soon, her hand is gone and so is she, following Curtis out of the room. He watches her go with a sinking feeling, praying that he’s right and next year, things look a lot different between them. 

* * *

“Honey, put the tablet down.” 

Felicity jumps at the sound of her husband’s voice. She looks up from her screen, taking a moment to revel in the sight of him in a tux. It was only a week ago they were at their wedding reception and Felicity is very grateful for the mayor’s office holiday party for giving her the opportunity to see him in a tux so soon after that. 

“I’m sorry, I just… what if something comes up from one of the searches?” She whispers, looking between him and the tablet. Everything with Cayden James is still very fresh and they’re all determined to stop him in his tracks, Felicity just isn’t confident enough to leave it for the evening. 

“We’ve waited this long, a few hours won’t do much more,” Oliver frowns, easing the tablet from her hands and Felicity frowns, her hand tightening on the tech. 

“Oh look, Zen Oliver, he doesn’t come out often,” She comments smartly and Oliver rolls his eyes affectionately, levelling her with a loving yet admonishing look. 

“Shush you, I am just taking the evening to be grateful for what it is I do have and all that this year has given me,” Oliver explains with a small smile and there’s something so entirely adorable about it that Felicity sighs, releasing her grip on the tablet. 

“I guess I can compartmentalise for that,” She nods and Oliver smiles at her, his eyes shining with affection. He safely stashes the tablet away and smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss against her temple. Felicity sighs into the affection, leaning into the warmth of his embrace and Oliver smiles, rubbing a hand over the bare patch of skin her red dress exposes. 

“Dad! Aunt Thea showed me where all the best snacks are!” 

Both of the look up as William comes hurtling towards them with Thea just behind him. He looks so adorably handsome in his suit, all dressed up for his dad’s party and Felicity feels her heart glow with affection at the sight of the smile on his face. She knows that these smiles are becoming more common place for their little family but Felicity still savours each and every one. 

“She did? Well I want in on this information,” Felicity grins, pushing up off of Oliver and smiling at her step-son with a grin, her joyous expression flitting over to Thea’s laughing expression with a grin. 

“How much sugar is involved in these snacks?” Oliver questions, looking between the three of them with a dubious expression. William’s face falls a little but Thea immediately steps forward, levelling her brother with a look. 

“Zero, because holiday sugar doesn’t count,” She answers simply with a nod and Felicity watches with a smile as William fills with confidence once more. 

“Yeah, Dad,” He adds and Felicity bites her lip to hide her smile at how adorable it is. William’s so quiet and sweet, seeing him break out of his shell as he gets more comfortable with them is truly beautiful to witness. 

“Two weeks awake and she’s already got him ganging up on me,” Oliver comments under his breath to her as William turns back to Thea to talk excitedly to his aunt. 

“Oh honey, he did that before,” Felicity giggles back in a whisper, smiling joyfully up at him. Oliver sighs, shaking his head but Felicity knows him too well and she knows he’s just as elated at William’s happiness as she is. 

“Thanks to you, he was a sweet, quiet boy before you two came along,” He retorts and Felicity snorts, reaching down to subtly pinch Oliver’s butt before she steps up to William and Thea with a grin. 

“Guilty as charged. Come on, Will, show me where these amazing snacks are,” She instructs and William lights up, looping his arm through her offered elbow and dragging her over to the buffet table in excitement. 

Fifteen minutes later, both of them are still happily munching away at the snacks when Oliver wanders over to them, a loving smile on his face. 

“Are you guys nice and full now?” He asks, looking between them both amusedly. He seems to find so much joy in the scene that Felicity reaches a conscious hand up to her face to check she doesn’t have any food on it but Oliver catches it with a chuckle, lacing it with his own. 

“I could do more,” Felicity shrugs, looking back at the snacks before them with a inquisitive look. She reads the table of one of them and her heart sinks when she notes the allergen reading ‘ _ nuts’...  _ they look so good. 

“Did anything you eat have a vegetable in it?” Oliver questions, though the amusement in his voice is clear to hear. 

“I had some of the carrot sticks and hummus!” William confirms proudly and Felicity nods along. She watched him eat them and clearly enjoy them… but she steered more towards the fancily crafted finger food. 

“Good choice, buddy,” Oliver smiles proudly, his hand landing on William’s shoulder before he turns to look at Felicity with a raised eyebrow. 

“I think that there’s some onion blended up in the filling of these vol-au-vents, does that count?” She questions, lifting one shoulder and pouting a little, knowing exactly how to escape his vegetable tirade. 

“You know very well it does not,” Oliver sighs amusedly, shaking his head. 

“Hmm, oh well. Oh look, sugar cookies!” She grins and drops his hand, rushing the few feet over to where the tray of perfectly crafted and iced cookies is sat. Her eyes light up at the fact that amid the Christmas trees and baubles, there are menorahs and dreidels. She reaches for one of the later and bites in happily, watching William look towards Oliver hopefully. 

“Can I…?” 

“Go on.” 

“You’re the best, Dad!” 

“He’s a sucker,” Felicity grins as her step-son arrives at her side, laughing a little as Oliver is intercepted from joining them by a member of his staff. 

“You’re the master, you got to teach me how to make him give in like that,” William begs and Felicity laughs, nodding her head. 

“I’ll share some of my wisdom, young padawan,” She explains in a semi-serious voice, smiling as William’s face lights up. 

“Do you think we can convince Dad to have a Star Wars marathon next week?” 

“Oh yeah, we just have to let him watch It’s a Wonderful Life,” Felicity shrugs, knowing that’s the only film her husband is really a stickler for watching around the holidays. 

“Really?” William asks with a scrunched nose and she can almost see the cogs whirring in his brain as to whether he’s seen it. Felicity doubts it, if it’s not a classic in his head, she doesn’t think he’ll have seen it, especially considering he’s twelve and it’s a black and white film from 1946. 

“Yup, it’s his favourite,” Felicity counters and William frowns as he takes a bite of his cookie. 

“Weird.” 

“It’s sweet, you’ll see,” She reassures the teenager with a smile, it only growing as Oliver slips his team member and approaches them. 

“What are you telling him about me now?” Oliver questions with a smirk, raising his eyebrow and Felicity finishes her cookie, turning towards him. 

“Nothing, my love. Have I told you that you look particularly handsome tonight?” She asks, looking up at him innocently and she grins as she watches Oliver’s expression melt to a soft pride. 

“Okay, that’s my cue,” William comments and heads off back towards Thea, making Felicity grin. She has to admit that embarrassing him just a little gives her a slight thrill and she thinks that’s a pretty good sign she’s getting used to this stepmom thing. 

“Did he just leave with three sugar cookies?” Oliver questions with a frown and Felicity peers around him to see that their kid did indeed abscond with a small stack of the sugary treat. 

“I’m so proud,” She laughs as she slips back to stand before Oliver, her hands slipping under his jacket to wrap around his suspenders with a smile. 

“The two of you will be the death of me,” Oliver comments with a small huff but Felicity can tell he doesn’t really mean it. 

“You love us,” She practically sing-songs as she rises onto her toes, reluctantly releasing his suspenders to slide her hands up his torso to wrap around his neck. 

“I do, very much so,” Oliver grins, his own arms encircling her waist and tugging her close with a small smirk, pride covering his expression when he hears her small gasp in response. 

“And we love you very much,” She affirms, pressing up on her toes to close the very small distance between their lips, sinking into a kiss with practiced ease she’s so grateful to have welcomed back into their life. It lasts only for a second, both of them aware of their audience, but it’s warm and glowing and  _ home. _ “Hmm, you need to go make your speech soon.” 

“Stay by my side?” Oliver asks as they pull apart, looking down at her with hope and Felicity smiles. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” She assures him, entwining their hands to squeeze his. As he leads her through the crowd to collect William before they head to the small podium sent up at the front of the room, Felicity reflects on just how true that statement is. She’s stood by him through so much, through every up and down and rollercoaster-like spin and loop. All of it, all of the good and the bad and the in-between, has brought them to this incandescently happy moment and even though they’ve got a lot to sort out, Felicity knows that she’ll do it all at Oliver’s side. 


End file.
